


I Know Your Heart p4

by Kikiaries



Series: The Heart of a Saint Drabbles [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Destruction, Forbidden Love, Gen, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: A world reborn.... Where all but one possible member of the Third Street Saints over the years recovered memories of a life, of people and the guided need to commit mass murder.





	I Know Your Heart p4

**Author's Note:**

> LAST of the Plot bunnies who filtered in and wouldnt let me rest. This is the Not AoM but when Gat is a Cop Lieutenant along with Matt and Kenzie. Codename Brimstone, is Li... But the other's memories come later.

Steelport PD, Brimstone sat... She was dragged in for the first time in her life, and it wasn't what she expected, she saw people she knew, but couldn't put her finger on where she knew them from. 

"Wait til the Lieutenant comes and you'll talk." The Female redhead said.

The woman handcuffed just nodded politely as she waited. Her wait was ten minutes when the door opened, in the doorway stood a man, someone else she knew on the tip of her tongue.

"Brimstone, what’s ya real name?" The Lieutenant asked. 

She cocked her head to the side eyes narrowed as she looked among them, "I know you people." 

Her accent struck them all when she spoke, "You know us how?” the Lieutenant asked.

She shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The large man raised an eyebrow in question sitting down with the two others another man and the redhead, they both looked young.  
Tossing a large box on the table, "I am Lieutenant Gat, and this is Agent Kensington and Agent Miller.”

Brimstone looked at the box, her eyebrow raised in curiosity, "That my file?" smirking as if her crimes amused her, they did. 

Gat slammed his fist on the table, "You know how many people you have killed, and there's a whole storage just for you back in Stilwater."

Brimstone barked a laugh that caused the large man to lose his temper, he crossed the other side of the table and grabbed her up by her collar.  
She met his shaded gaze, looking directly into his eyes, as dark as his glasses are, her hazel orbs lit something in him. Grunting, she just smirked, "Uncuff me, if I had planned on killing anyone else I would have, I came here willingly...You know, my own will." She licked her lips, "Otherwise do you honestly think you would have caught me... Johnny - sama?"

“How do you know my name?” flinching inwardly, he continued to hold her gaze.  
“I know things you wouldn’t imagine, someone like me knowing.” She almost whispered, her eyes stinging, “As far as my name… Kyouki, born in Japan, to the most notorious Yakuza there is, now uncuff me so we can talk.” a tear trickled from her eye, swallowing thickly her memories hazy. 

Placing her back on her feet he grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her out of the interrogation room to the roof. Kyouki squinted against the blaring sun, trying to get used to the invasion of light.

She could hear the keys rattle then felt the once biting cuffs release, rubbing her wrist, she turned to the large man. “Johnny Gat, once my best friend, my right hand, my Lieutenant and my lover. To see you on the other side of the law, I will admit...I would have never thought this life for you, do you enjoy it?” Kyouki walked to the railing that overlooked the city, Steelport a sprawling city full of degenerates who needed to be brought to heel. She did it in Stilwater, why not here? It seemed her life, as peaceful as it was, was still not comfortable, she knew she didn't belong in Japan felt the life that was laid before her a lie, felt it… too soon.

Johnny looked at the woman, “My life, what would you know about it?” He watched her carefully, even with the other two lingering at the door in case she tried anything funny, he kept a hand on the holster of his gun, playing with the snap, he wanted to kill her, she brought destruction in her wake, how she got the name ‘Brimstone’, the mass murders in Stilwater he had to admit was a clean up process from what the city used to be.

“Plenty.” She nodded, “Your girlfriend Aisha, former friends, Dexter Jackson and Troy Bradshaw.”

Gat’s jaw dropped, no one knew that he kept his private life private, and this woman knew three people as if she sat and had dinner with them. “Did Troy stay with the Saint’s or a cop, did Dex join Ultor or did he join the Saint’s?” Kyouki turned to face him, and she was expecting an answer.

“Brimstone…”

“Call me Li, please.”

Gat shook his head, he heard that name before, the hairs on the back of his neck tingled wildly. He bristled, “Li?”

Li nodded, “I killed the ones who would have made lives worse.” Li turned back to the skyline, “I stopped them. First, it was Joseph Price, nephew to William Sharp, who really deserved it.” hazy memories flooded and she rubbed her side. “I saved a young woman, Lin, how is she doing?”

“How the fuck do you know Lin?” He almost growled, she called the first murders off her list of crimes. The street racer back in Stilwater, he was found shoved in a trunk of an exotic race car, along with his uncle, Sharp’s face unrecognizable, and his right hand sliced off and topped it off with shooting them both, the car with their bodies was found in the bottom of a river, they were still alive when they died.

A soft smile played on her lips, “I remember, hazy, but I remember.” She tapped her temple, “I had proceeded to kill…” She ran down her list, she was taking out these people and their crew.  
“I saved Aisha’s life, twice over, but the last time..” She sighed, “It would have been my bodyguard, Juynichi who would have killed her, I took over for my Uncle Kazuo, to avoid the heartbreak you would have suffered.” Li turned to overlook the city.  
“I killed Jessica and Maero for existing and saving a young man named Carlos Mendoza.” Li’s breathing was hard. 

Admitting her crimes sound plausible, ticking off names, the former Police Chief, two Mayors, and Gat knew she still wasn’t done, the horrors she inflicted on these people, he wasn’t sure he was admiring her or needing to put her on death row.

“I went to look for a few others I know, Pierce, Shaundi, Donnie, Troy, Dex… when I found them, they all are leading different lives, I did give them some of my wealth.” She smiled a bittersweet smile.

Li taking a deep breath, “I came here especially … I did kill Phillipe Loren, to keep him….” She turned to face him, tears welled in her eyes any moment they could spillover, “I killed him to keep him from killing you.” She turned back to the city and wiped her tears angrily, “Anyone else, anyone… I could have lived with that thought, but you, Johnny Gat was not supposed to leave my side.” 

Gat didn’t know what to say he had this inkling that she is very familiar, his instincts have never been wrong, the woman before him was a cruel cold-blooded murderer, no remorse for her actions as if it was another day at the office. “So Loren, you killed him to save me?”

With a few nods of her auburn head, she agreed, “And I have to ask you to lock me up.”

“What?”

“Just as I said, for a while I need to be hidden to keep from being found. There is someone after me, and they want to use me to take over the world, I cannot let that happen.”

“If I lock you up, you’ll be on death row, and there is no escaping that.” He looked at her, and he felt something, telling her that, tasted bitter in his mouth. 

“Fine, if I have to die then so be it -”

Before she could finish her statement a loud explosion sounded in the middle of the city.


End file.
